Promesses
by Nortah Snow
Summary: La dure vie d'un Empire lui saute à la figure comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentie. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant et Francis le savait bien. Il se fait alors certaines promesses.


Bon... Je sais que c'est la St Valentin (joyeux St Valentin aux amoureux au passage !) et que ma petite histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas de la romance. C'est une autre forme d'amour, celle qui lie les membres d'une même famille.

Donc un écrit du genre triste sur la famille latine ça vous tente ? Eheh, vous voici servis.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Promesses**

* * *

En tant que représentation d'un empire, ils devaient faire passer ce côté en premier plan et abandonner celui humain pour une raison simple : aucun sentiment ne devait entraver la politique. Les empires n'avaient ainsi nullement le droit d'aimer et leurs contacts avec les humains ne devaient être qu'occasionnels.

Ils le savaient.

Il le savait.

France, Romano, Veneziano, et Espagne étaient assis à une même table. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne cherchait à croiser le regard des autres. Ils étaient perdus, désemparés. Ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas. Mais ils en étaient bien là.

Rome avait disparu à l'aube. Son empire n'était plus que souvenirs. Il ne reviendra jamais plus.

Ses petits-enfants l'avaient appris avant même que l'annonce fut proclamée. Ils l'avaient ressenti, ce grand vide qui avait creusé leur être. Une perte. Une énorme perte.

Veneziano brisa ce silence pesant, se mettant à sangloter.

« Grand-père... Grand-père Rome... »

Romano détourna son regard du point invisible qu'il fixait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, pour observer son petit-frère. Rapidement, lui-même se mit à pleurer, n'arrivant plus à se contenir. France les entoura de ses bras, et Espagne vint les rejoindre.

« Là là là... Grand-père est toujours avec nous, quelque part, fit un Antonio décoré d'un mince sourire.

– Non ! Il n'est plus là ! dirent les deux italiens entre deux sanglots.

– Il n'est plus là physiquement, c'est vrai, murmura doucement Antonio, mais ici, ajouta-t-il en pointant son cœur, il est toujours présent. N'est-ce-pas France ?

– Oui. »

Oui...

« Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Il sera toujours présent ! continua Antonio.

– Rendons fier grand-père Rome ! sourit maigrement Feliciano, après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

– Faisons honneur à ce sale bougre ! » surenchérit Lovino.

Lui faire honneur ? France eut envie de rire. Rome n'avait même pas eu le droit à un enterrement. Pour sa différence. Parce qu'il n'était pas un humain comme les autres, alors qu'il le méritait plus que tous les hommes qui peuplaient cette planète.

Un goût amer ravagea la bouche et le cœur du blond alors qu'il regardait d'un œil absent ses frères qui tentaient de se rassurer.

Si le français avait déjà ressenti l'injustice vis-à-vis de la différence qu'on faisait entre les hommes mortels et ceux qui représentés un empire, elle n'avait jamais prit une telle ampleur. Juste pour quelques différences, on leur enlevait tant de droits. Des droits simples et naturels. Comme l'enterrement, le deuil,... La reconstruction de leur famille.

France savait que ses frères italiens allaient être séparés, au contraire de ces derniers. À peine après avoir eu vent de la mort du prestigieux empire qui s'occupait des enfants, les arrangements fusèrent pour obtenir la garde de l'un d'eux. Après multiples débats, il avait été convenu que ce serait Espagne qui allait prendre soin de Romano. France avait une totale confiance en lui pour ça. Il avait peur pour Veneziano, cependant. On lui avait refusé le droit de s'occuper de son propre frère, et il avait été décidé que le petit partirait avec ce snob d'Autriche.

Sa tristesse n'était rien face à la rage qui l'animait. C'était inadmissible. Monstrueux. Inhumain. Si ne pas posséder la partie nord de l'Italie était une perte politique, elle en était que d'autant plus pour le lien fraternel qui le liait à lui et qui criait vengeance !

Francis n'en pouvait plus. N'en voulait plus.

Ils doivent faire passer en premier plan leur côté empire et abandonner celui humain ? Alors il agira davantage avec son côté humain que celui empire. Les sentiments ne doivent pas naître chez les empires et ne doivent pas entraver la politique ? Il fera donc face à toutes situations avec sentiments ; encore plus s'il s'agit de politique. Le contact des empires avec les humains normaux doivent être occasionnels ? Il chérira ses habitants et créera des liens forts avec eux. Les empires ne doivent pas aimer ? Il aimera une humaine de tout son être, jusqu'à la mort.

Il se le promettait.


End file.
